


earl grey

by Quillium



Series: a cup of tea [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Peter goes to Ned after May dies.





	earl grey

Peter knocks on Ned's window just a little after he hears about the bombing on the news, pale and shaken as Ned pulls his window open.

"Dude!" Ned exclaims. "I just heard about the explosion at your apartment and they're saying that it was a terrorist or something and whoa how are you alive it's good to hear that you're good like what's..."

His voice peters out when he notices that Peter still hasn't spoken, is just standing there blankly in his Spider-man outfit, face unreadable because of the mask.

Realization strikes as he whispers, "Did May...?"

Peter shakes his head, and Ned quickly closes his curtains so that he can pull the mask off of Peter's face and watch it turn red and white and scared. "They... she..."

He starts crying and Ned is left there feeling completely out of his zone. "Okay, okay," He takes Peter's wrist and drags him over to his bed, where he forces him to sit down. "Do you want to talk, or should I just be here for you?"

Peter looks like he's not sure how to respond, but he's saved from having to because he just keeps crying and so he doesn't really have to answer Ned.

"Okay." Ned says, trying to channel his inner gentle-mom-friend. "Okay. I'm going to make you some tea, okay?"

Peter swipes at both his eyes, seeming irritated that he's crying, and then offers Ned a pale nod. "Do you have sugar?" He asked shakily, trying to appear tough but failing miserably.

"Lots and lots." Ned promised. "Want me to tell my parents, or keep you a secret?"

"Can I just lay low for now?" Peter asked quietly.

Ned squeezed his shoulder. "No problem." He agreed empathetically, moving away shortly before returning with a cup of earl grey tea. "You like it strong, right?"

"Yeah." Peter took a tentative sip, curling up slightly before he sighed and pressed his forehead against Ned's shoulder. "What am I going to do now?"

Ned stayed silent, thinking for a moment, before he murmured, "Maybe Mr. Stark will adopt you."

Peter laughed at that. "I don't think so." He replied soberly, shaking his head. "I don't think he really likes kids."

"He likes you." Ned pointed out, nudging Peter on the shoulder.

"Not enough to adopt me." Peter frowned and took another sip of his tea. "I don't... I don't wanna think about adoption."

Ned closed his eyes thoughtfully, before he wrapped his arms around Peter and murmured, "You gonna be okay?"

Peter frowned at his tea.

 _I don't know._ He thought.

"Yeah." He sighed, ignoring the doubt swarming around his gut. "I'll be okay."

"It'll get better." Ned said hopefully.

Peter gently put the cup onto Ned's bedside table and returned the hug, burying his face in Ned's neck. "Maybe." He murmured doubtfully. "Lemme just think for a while?"

"Do you have anything?" Ned asked, bumping Peter's shoulder.

"I have my backpack." Peter replied, pointing out the window at the bright backpack webbed to Ned's wall. "But that's it."

"Here." Ned sighed, rummaging through his closet before tossing an oversized gray sweater at Peter. "You can wear this."

Peter didn't even bother taking off his Spider-man suit, just kept it on as he tossed the sweater over it. "Thanks." He murmured, finishing off the rest of his tea. "I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

"Wait, where are you..."

And he was gone out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really necessary to the series, as the series will mostly be Spideydevil stuff. But I thought that Ned deserved at least something, so.


End file.
